Difference
by forestfae09
Summary: Draco isn't who or what he always seemed to be
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

So this is my first story for HP. I do not own Harry potter or any characters :) hope you enjoy and please review.

... ... ... ... ...

Draco sat in the dark corner of the dungeon. His clothes were tattered and dirty. His silvery blonde hair was brown with filth.

He was scared. He couldn't deny it. He was scared and he was weak. He had been trapped inside the dark cellar for almost four weeks now.

His only comfort was Luna, it hadn't taken the young witch long to figure out why he had been placed in there. Especially with all the adjustments Bellatrix had added to their prison.

They were the same. She wasn't the ditzy loony lovegood she made herself seem, and she understood the mask he hid behind. She helped him, and for that he was eternally grateful.

He heard loud thuds and shouts from the room above him. Doors slammed and he could hear his aunt's shrill screech

'Take them down to the cellar, Lear the mud blood. I have some questions for her. Ready to have some fun girl?' She cackled. "Oh and wormtail?"

"Yes miss?" Draco heard the rat's faint reply.

"Bring the freak with you when you return."

Draco had no doubts about who he 'freak' was. His aunt had continued to try and reveal his true identity, but he was strong. But still he was scared.

Seconds later the door creaked open and two figures were shoved inside. He could see the tall hock of red hair. He gasped.

'Weasly' he thought. ' that must mean that the other one is. Potter?' The other boy's face was to disfigured to make out any features but still Draco Was sure.

'Boy!' Wormtail stood his wand shakily pointing at him.

Draco sighed and stood painfully. He stopped in front of the stubby man who stepped behind him and followed him up the cold stone stairs with his wand poking him in the back.

They came to a stop in the large living room. This had once been his home, but it felt foreign to him now.

Beletrix cackled when she saw him. She held Hermione with her wand at her throat.

"So the freak is out to play!"

She pushed the bushy haired girl in front of her.

"I'll ask again! Where did you get the sword?"

The girl refused to answer her he stayed quiet and a tears slipped down her face.

"Crucio!"

The sight of her writhing in pain brought Draco to his knees. He clutched his hea in his hands.

"Stop! Please just stop!"

He couldn't help it. He sat nearly begging.

"Stop, she's an innocent, she's an innocent. Please stop!"

His aunt pulled her wand away and smirked at him. The girl lay still silent sobs shaking her body.

Beletrix turned and advanced towards him. She pulled a short dagger out of her dark robes and waved It at him.

"Know what this is little beast? Iron"

Draco stared at the knife scrambling back on the floor he already knew, he could smell the cold deadly metal. He bumped into the sofa behind him. He was trapped between it and the knife

She was over him before he could get up. His eyes were wide with fear as she smiled evilly at him.

She pushed the tip of the dagger into his arm carving into his skin.

The moment the metal touched his skin it burned. Icy fire burned him. His whole body shuddered with pain.

He felt weak, weaker than he had before as all his strength seemed to leave him.

His vision started to swim, he heard shouts, a crash, and saw flashes of bright color before the world went black and he passed out, thankful for an escape to the pain

Thanks please review!


	2. Chapter 2

No reviews? X...( I'm so sad! Anyway I love this story so ill keep writing and I hope you guys like it too! Please review ok? I do not own Harry potter!

... ... ... ... ...

When he woke up he found himself on a small bed. The soft sheets felt comfortable after weeks of sleeping on the stone cold floor.

He felt a cool breeze blow across his face and turned his head to see a bushy haired witch opening the window. He winced remembering how he had last seen her. She turned when she heard him sit up.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed.

He nodded. "Where are we? What happened after I-..."

He trailed off it didn't sound very manly to say he fainted, even though that was exactly what had happened.

Hermione looked back out the window.

"Harry and Ron came and they disarmed Beletrix. Dobby had let them out of the cellar and then he apperated us all out. There's more to it but its not really that important."

She sighed and when she turned back to him her eyes were misty.

"When we apperated Beletrix threw the dagger right at us, but Dobby moved in the way of it. He... He's dead."

Draco turned his head and bit back his tears. He had loved the little house elf. Dobby had always been kind to him, even when Draco had to pretend to treat him poorly.

"I opened the window for you.. It must have been hard for you. Trapped inside for so long. How long were you there?"

He turned back to her, and saw understanding in her expression.

He sighed. "Almost a month..."

It had been like torture for him. He had longed to see the sun, the moon, to smell fresh air. But he had been trapped.

He looked down at the pale blue covers, before looking back at her.

"You know, don't you Hermione."

She looked down and blushed before nodding slowly.

"Yes, I could tell by the way you reacted to her when she was hurting me, and then when you saw the knife...you.."

She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Dobby saved you didn't he?"

He looked at her, for once there was no judgement, no hate , just a question.

"Yeah. He did."

He looked down at his hands.

"Before I was sent to Hogwarts, I was coached by my mother. She told me who to be friends with who to avoid or hate. At first I didn't know why, I only knew that I had to obey her to keep my father happy. Or at least that's what I thought."

He breathed deeply and looked up at her, he expected her to hate him or just walk away. But he just sat listening intently.

"I realized he was doing it to protect me and them. It would have been dangerous if a death-eater's son was best friends with the boy who lived.. She was trying o protect me.. I realized recently exactly what she had done. If I acted like a cruel arrogant pure blood, no one would ever think that I could be anything else."

He sighed

"It was all a lie. During the first year banquet I was chanting slytherin to myself before the hat even hit my head. Crabb and Goyle became my friends only because I was told to befriend them. I was a lie all of it."

He looked at her.

"You may not believe me but-..."

She interrupted him.

"How long?"

He blinked. "What? I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"You're.. You're.. Condition... How long?"

He laughed.

"I don't care if you say it Granger. I am an Elven Fae. As was my mother."

... ... ...

Hope you guys enjoyed this pleeeeaaaaase comment! Comments make me happy! XD

Untill next time!

Adieu! (I really hope that's how ou spell it! :))


End file.
